Fhajad-084
Lieutenant Commander Fhajad-084Halo Encyclopedia, page 83 was selected as one of the Spartan-II candidates. He had all the qualities a Spartan-II would need, but was crippled by the augmentation process and instead joined the Office of Naval IntelligenceHalo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 61-62. Personality and Description Fhajad was a dark skinned boy with good eyes and ears. As the Spartan children trained, Fhajad often acted as a scout. He fell into a close friendship with John-117 and Samuel-034 early on. Fhajad would likely have become the best tracking and scouting Spartan, but after he failed to make it through augmentations, he developed severe Parkinson's disease. He shook without control and was unable to walk, but his mind was seemingly undamaged. His tracking role would later be replaced by other Spartans like Anton-044.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 61-62 He may be of Arab or Indian descent, judging by his name and dark skin. Biography Fhajad-084 was abducted in 2517 at the age of six, after Dr. Catherine Halsey identified him as a perfect and flawless genetic match for the Spartan-II Program. He was replaced with a flash clone and abducted, finally ending up at Reach. He was then trained with the other Spartan children by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and Déjà.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 30-31 He participated in several Spartan training missions at Military Reservation 01478-B, the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, as well as the Highland Mountains.Halo: First Strike, Pages 157-161 During his Spartan augmentation procedures at the ONI Medical Facility in 2525, Fhajad suffered from complications related to the fifth augmentation (superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites). No longer physically fit to serve the role of a Spartan, Fhajad was discharged from the Spartan-II program. He was relegated to a desk job at the Office of Naval Intelligence. Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 61-62 Fhajad published a paper on Slipspace physics in 2540; it later appeared in the UNSC Astrophysics Journal. Commander Jacob Keyes, having remembered studying Fhajad with Dr. Halsey, saved this paper. When he commanded the on patrol near Sigma Octanus IV, he reread this paper after noticing a Slipspace anomaly in the hourly report from Ensign William Lovell of the Remote Scanning Outpost Archimedes. This paper effectively gave the UNSC warning of the approaching Covenant forces, allowing Keyes time to conjure the Keyes Loop and gain the upper hand during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 141-142 Fhajad's current whereabouts are unknown. He may have been assigned to CASTLE Base or some other ONI facility on Reach, and may be dead after the Battle of Reach. Alternatively, he could be posted on Earth at a facility such as HighCom Facility Bravo-6. Trivia *On the title of the paper, Fhajad is referred to as "Fhajad-034". This is a mistake, as "034" is Samuel's number. *Fhajad's number of 84 is a multiple of seven: 84/12=7. He is one of only two known Spartan-II's (the other being Douglas) that have 7 as a factor of their number. *Fhajad is one of two Spartans-II's to achieve the rank of Lieutenant Commander, the other being Kurt Ambrose. Sources de:Fhajad-084 084, Fhajad Fhajad-084 Fhajad-084